olliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adobe
Adobe is one of the deities of the Olliverse, embodying creativity and anarchy. He is a golden pixel stickman and a Creator, being a part of the Creator Council, a group of entities devoted to maintaining the entire Multiverse. As such, Adobe did not have any biological parents, as he came into existence after the death of Unity. Unlike other Creators, Adobe does not possess any reality warping powers, something all other Creators can do. Instead, Adobe creates things by using an application on his supercomputer known as Make3D.ADB. Adobe has a genderbend known as Zetta, a golden stickman who is devoted to the advancement of magical tools rather than non-magical or digital tools. Being a Creator, Adobe's purpose is to help developing civilizations advance further by giving them tools to inspire them to improve upon their creations. While not on his duty as a Creator, Adobe creates artwork within his home. He also maintains the Everything Particle Division factories that produce new matter for many universes. Backstory This section will be revealed once Story Arc Forum Fight: Prequel, Episode 8 is released. '' Appearance Just like all other golden pixel stickmen, Adobe is pixelated with a golden yellow colour, coming along with white eyes. He usually has no hair, but he does rarely wears a wig. He does not wear any clothing, and when he does, it's merely a perfect disguise of another entity in the Multiverse. Personality Prior to Season 2 of Story Arc Forum Fight, Adobe fluctuated in personality. This is a problem merely on Oiniteoderfla12's side, as he was made before Oinite began making characters with definite personalities. After being released from Carcerem by XP8, Adobe had a sudden burst of insanity, presuming during his time trapped in Carcerem, he became insane due to the fact all his tools were beyond his reach. But once he is free, he returns to his calm state, and he tries to remain calm in front of the heroes. Adobe was known to be very secretive about certain topics. Years after he created the Olliverse, Aether asked him how he did so. For unknown reasons, Adobe refused to answer the question. His secrecy can be further shown during the team's journey through the Cataclysm Machine. After his teammates discovered an entity from the ROBLOX universe known as Stratosfear, Adobe was asked about this, before bursting into anger in front of the heroes, which causes him to reveal that he does, in fact, know who Stratosfear is by revealing his name. This is another trait of Adobe - he can have temper tantrums, although this is not common. The times he does get temper tantrums is when he gets extremely stressed. Whenever he can, Adobe remains neutral in times of war, but in the case of the Creators, he always takes the good side, and never allies with Brine and Regulus. His neutrality reaches out to other cases, where when he does help developing civilizations advance quickly through tools, he wants the people to try to make the tools he gave them better by themselves - Adobe never gives future technology to the people. Adobe has claimed that he always know what he does, as seen in the holographic replay of Adobe and the Golden Gauntlet. Unfortunately, with this personality, Adobe has caused problems in the past because of his overconfidence. Nowadays, Adobe is slightly more cautious, although his overconfidence occasionally comes and go. Abilities and weaknesses As mentioned before, Adobe does not have the ability to warp reality, an iconic trait of the Creators. To make objects from 'nothing', Adobe has to create the object with Made3D.ADB, a program that allows Adobe to make 2D or 3D models of objects, and code them to give the objects traits and abilities. Through this way, however, Adobe cannot create entities. Regardless, Adobe still has the other traits of a Creator, such as having a name that triggers something upon being spoken of. While saying 'Adobe' does nothing, saying 'Oiniteoderfla12' gives the speaker one cursor. When fighting, Adobe relies on projectile-inducing weapons. He is bad at using melee weapons, but has a great sense of aim, making him suited for weapons like guns and beam swords. Adobe is also ambidextrous, allowing him to perform tasks with both hands confidently, such as dual wielding, drawing with both hands, and multitasking. Unbeknownst to the Creators, Adobe also has one of the greatest understanding of infinity. With this knowledge, Adobe was able to create his computer that can store infinite data, create both the Port-Folio and the Infinite Closet, both of which are tools manipulating space to store endless amounts of objects, and form theories concerning infinitely large universes and the unperceivably large Multiverse.. Relationships hyper wip His Fellow Creators Zetta While not strictly a separate Creator, Adobe and Zetta chat to each other by switching back and forth continuously. In the absolute rarest of cases, the two can split off and talk to each other more easily, though they reform back into one entity later on. The two occasionally rival against each other because of conflicting views on digitalism and magic. In the end, the two care for each other like brother and sister, even though technically they are one entity, Adobe/Zetta. Brine and Regulus 'p̴̨͙̀̿͒̾l̶̠̋͋̂̈́̃e̵̥̲̣̔̂ȁ̷̧̛͔͛̈̚s̷͇͚̯̭̫͐̋ė̸̤̙̥ ̸̞͗͠s̶̞̺̲͔̀ț̶̝̀ä̶̪̺̠͎́̿̈́͗́ñ̷̩͙̎̅̌̂͘ḑ̵̡͎̣̌̚͝ ̶̟͋̃͒̎b̸̭̦̟̘͔̚̚y̸̺͎͋''' Adobe was one of the 15 Creators captured by Brine and Regulus during a visit to one of the Particle INC factories. As such, during his time in Carcerem, Adobe has had an extremely strong dislike for Brine and Regulus, though this may be his insanity. During Adobe's release, Adobe returned to his neutral view on the two. He believes that Brine and Regulus can be redeemed, even after all the trouble they have caused, but this has quickly changed after Adobe saw the effects of the Cataclysm Machine through a Doomsayer Crystal. Eterna It was Eterna who inspired Adobe to help others be creative. While not directly telling Adobe what he should do, p̴̨͙̀̿͒̾l̶̠̋͋̂̈́̃e̵̥̲̣̔̂ȁ̷̧̛͔͛̈̚s̷͇͚̯̭̫͐̋ė̸̤̙̥ ̸̞͗͠s̶̞̺̲͔̀ț̶̝̀ä̶̪̺̠͎́̿̈́͗́ñ̷̩͙̎̅̌̂͘ḑ̵̡͎̣̌̚͝ ̶̟͋̃͒̎b̸̭̦̟̘͔̚̚y̸̺͎͋ Elodian p̴̨͙̀̿͒̾l̶̠̋͋̂̈́̃e̵̥̲̣̔̂ȁ̷̧̛͔͛̈̚s̷͇͚̯̭̫͐̋ė̸̤̙̥ ̸̞͗͠s̶̞̺̲͔̀ț̶̝̀ä̶̪̺̠͎́̿̈́͗́ñ̷̩͙̎̅̌̂͘ḑ̵̡͎̣̌̚͝ ̶̟͋̃͒̎b̸̭̦̟̘͔̚̚y̸̺͎͋ Aether p̴̨͙̀̿͒̾l̶̠̋͋̂̈́̃e̵̥̲̣̔̂ȁ̷̧̛͔͛̈̚s̷͇͚̯̭̫͐̋ė̸̤̙̥ ̸̞͗͠s̶̞̺̲͔̀ț̶̝̀ä̶̪̺̠͎́̿̈́͗́ñ̷̩͙̎̅̌̂͘ḑ̵̡͎̣̌̚͝ ̶̟͋̃͒̎b̸̭̦̟̘͔̚̚y̸̺͎͋ This entire section will be further revealed upon the release of Story Arc Forum Fight: Prequel, Episode 8. Deities of the Olliverse Adobe has entrusted the Deities to maintain the Olliverse, but this quickly resulted in an all-out war that would result in the destruction of InvEarth. This causes Adobe to be enraged so much, he forced the deities to reform InvEarth exactly the way it was and made sure the mortals didn't notice that InvEarth was destroyed. Then Adobe made all the Olliversans forget about the Deities for the rest of the years to come. Mortals As he is the one to distribute tools across the Multiverse, Adobe has interacted with mortals many times, helping them advance quicker and easier. He is known to be friendly to the mortals and does not try to hurt another one. While being the one to help civilizations advance, Adobe has set limits for himself on what he can do. He ultimately decided that he will only help primitive civilizations and he will only give tools and let the mortals learn how to replicate and improvise those tools. When not doing his job, Adobe usually interacts with other mortals. He enjoys talking to them. He does not think of them as servants or beings far bellow the Creators, but rather as friends. The Olliversans After the Thousand-Year War in the Olliverse, mortal humans began to show distrust of stickmen. This included Adobe, who have been rejected by the only sentient beings on InvEarth. Adobe became distraught because of this, and for a long time, he stopped talking to most, if not all mortal within the Olliverse, perhaps even the entire Multiverse. Oinite Oderfla Adobe has been aware of Oinite cheating death since Oinite's first death. Adobe has attempted to persuade Oinite to simply die, but Oinite refused many times. Adobe became worried about Oinite's condition and has tried so many times to help him. After meeting Oinite once again on the Cataclysm Machine, Adobe was very upset that Oinite is still alive. Oderfla Oderfla Oderfla was the 'silent hero' the Prophecy of the Penultimate Battle spoke of. The reason for such was because Adobe had high hopes that Oderfla could be the one to finally free Alfred of his curse. Alfred Tinio During a trip to the Real Universe, Adobe noticed Alfred, who was extremely depressed because of abuse and neglect. Adobe tried to help by offering Alfred to come with him to the Olliverse via an Atom-To-Pixel transfiguration scroll, but instead, Adobe accidentally gave the Human-To-Stickman scroll, transforming Alfred into his stickman form that was slightly corrupt because of the knife he used in the spell. Because of the condition, Alfred could not exit the form given to him, which developed a strong hatred towards Adobe. Adobe does, in fact, notice, and develops a deep regret for what he has done. Before he could do anything, Adobe was captured by Brine and Regulus. After meeting Alfred once again in the Cataclysm Machine, Adobe grows more remorseful, after Alfred shows his hatred towards Adobe. Since then, the two have been trying to avoid each other, with no sign of attempts to rekindle their relations. Etymology Adobe is a reference to Adobe Flash, a program developed by Adobe Systems used for the production of animation and applications. Adobe's name is given to by TimewornKaiju during the creation of the Creator's page on the Random Forum Fight Wiki. Funnily enough, Adobe does not use an animation program, only an extremely powerful graphics/3D model editor hybrid.